Korrd
General Korrd was a male Klingon military officer of the 23rd century Klingon Empire. Well-known in the Empire and outside, he was a reputed military strategist. Later in life, he became a diplomat, but fell out of prominence. History Korrd's military strategies became widely studied, even outside the Empire. Starfleet Academy included his strategies as part of the curriculum in the early 2250s. Korrd was assigned to the Shepard sector on stardate 4326.3. He was in command of the Klingon patrol forces in this region. In the time he was commander, the Feira Incident occurred, in which he was held responsible by the Klingon High Command for the failure of his patrol forces at preventing the Orions from attacking material outposts. Later, Korrd was assigned to the K'Rebeca sector as a field commander. By 2287, Korrd had fallen out of favor with the Klingon High Command, and was relegated to a position as a representative of his people on Nimbus III. By this point, Korrd had become disenfranchised with his career, drinking heavily and adopting an apathetic attitude. When Caithlin Dar, the Romulan representative to Nimbus III, arrived to greet Korrd and St. John Talbot, the Federation representative, Korrd only responded with a loud belch. When the renegade Vulcan Sybok arrived on Nimbus III, capturing Paradise City with the support of his "Galactic Army of Light," he confronted the three representatives and mentally manipulated them into joining his cause of locating the mythical planet of Sha Ka Ree. Korrd went with him as he had captured the and took it to Sha Ka Ree. When Klaa arrived, a renegade Klingon on a mission to destroy the Enterprise in a quest for glory, Captain Spock convinced Korrd to overrule his command. Taking command of Klaa's Bird-of-Prey, he instituted Spock as the ship's temporary gunner, allowing him to destroy a malevolent alien entity which was attempting to kill Captain Kirk on the planet's surface. Korrd subsequently forced Klaa to apologize to Kirk for his unauthorized actions, and even shared a drink of scotch whisky with Captain Montgomery Scott upon the conclusion of the crisis. ( ) Appendices Background information ]] Korrd was played by actor Charles Cooper. The spelling of Korrd's name as "Koord" can be seen both the , and in fine print of Korrd's bioscreen, whereas the larger print reads "Korrd." The PC game adaptation of the film also spells his name as "Korrd". Apocrypha The novelization of The Final Frontier elaborates on his backstory, saying that Korrd became a proponent of the cessation of hostilities after both of his children, a son and a daughter, fell in combat, and himself only managed to avoid death because his brother-in-law was the KDF's second-in-command. Korrd is also written into the novelization of , in which he does not appear on screen. He is one of Chancellor Gorkon's advisors, advising rapprochement with the Federation, in contrast to the hot-headed advice of Brigadier Kerla. He is present in Gorkon's chamber aboard Kronos One when Starfleet crewman and Samno enter and assassinate the Chancellor, and is severely wounded. As of his last mention in the novel, he is still in critical condition in the infirmary. External links * * de:Korrd fr:Korrd Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Ambassadors